The real Legendary Super Saiyan
by Alongholylines
Summary: This is a story about the new Saiyan planet that is under attack and a brave worrier gets sent to earth so escape and he finds help along the way
1. Riku's travels

_**The tale of Riku**_

_**Chapter one **_

_**lost on a world with no friends **_

It was like any other day to be honest, go training with my team come back get a wash and go to work. Today though some how it was different I could fee lit when I woke up a great power far away but so great that I can still sense it. I still went on with the day like any other not heeding the warning to escape the planet while I still could. Once training was over I began to talk to my brother as he looked at me with great fear on his face "what's the matter Ryone" I said in a worried tone of voice. He answered quickly but very quietly and softly so no one could hear "In 5 short minuets evil saiyans will arrive hear and destroy this planet wee may be saiyans but they are far more powerful than us". I answered and a frighting tone but quiet "what? How are you sure" Just as my brother opened his lips he looked up turns out the saiyans came early for our peaceful and humble planet.

I got ready to fight the evil threat but as I was about to attack my brother launched him self at me and transported me to a world years away from my home planet. I awoke on a planet with people and I mean billions of people I could sense so much energy all so week though. There was one group of people though I don't know what race they where but all I know is they are powerful far more powerful than me. But before I could even get to my feet someone mysteriously appeared in front of me. I jumped up and readied myself to fight this worrier. I powered up and charged at this person I had no oclue what I got myself into as he leaped into the air transformed and dashed towards me crushing my entire body into the ground I was knocked out instantly.

When I awoke I saw the same person standing tall over me smiling and laughing at me like I was some sort of joke. Then he began to speak "Hey I'm Goku what's your name" He seemed so cheery and even after I just tried to destroy him. I was rather startled and couldn't get any words out. I finally managed to get my words out but it was still in a frightened tone "I'm Riku a saiyan from the planet Vegta X" and this person called Goku said the last words I ever expected to hear come from his mount "ohh really I'm a saiyan too and we have Vegta hear hahahaha bet you didn't expect that did you ha-ha"

I jumped for joy "REALLY! oh my god you can help me save our planet please come help"

but just as I turned to go I just noticed I didn't know what direction let alone where the planets location was.

Then I felt energy rising the energy was unbelievable I turned back around to see this saiyan Goku rising his energy, he looked like he was about to blow with anger and rage. Them out of no where a voice started speaking to him.

"Goku stop this what has gotten into you it's not your fault stop this your going to destroy the planet with the energy you are giving off stop it right now GOKU!".

"Look Goku it's King Kai hear and I really need you to listen, your race really needs you and Vegta as you both are the strongest saiyans alive so we need you to just calm down" As I saw Goku power down from his true power I heard something so unbelievably frightening if just sounded untrue. Vegta appeared and spoke "HAHA look at this saiyan he looks so week to think he was frightened by 0.5% of Kakarots power HAHAHA" He sounded almost evil even knowing full well that he just insulted it I couldn't back chat as I was shocked about what he said about Goku or as he called him Kakarot.


	2. Goku strongest

Chapter 2

I stood up but my body just started to shake and pulled me back towards the floor I have never seen such power in my life. I rose from my feet feeling like I had the weight of my planet on my shoulders. Goku started to speak in a happy tone once more "Hey Riku you know what I will help you and so will my friends the Z fighters will help with out a doubt. I stood there with shock covering my face and looked towards my king Vegeta and all I could see is a smile and a sense of hope. I couldn't believe it in the space of a few short hours I have gained the two most powerful saiyans in the universe or so I hoped.

And just as I was about to thank them Goku and Vegeta both spoke and said "Training time" I quickly answered "wait no we have no time they are destroying our planet as we speak we need to go right now come on I will get us there quickly grab my back" I turn around and get ready to use my transporting technique. I hear them laughing and when I turn around to shout at them they are on the floor laughing and pointing. At this point I just seem clueless and brain dead I am wanting to know what is so funny "Hey what's do funny me planet is being taken over by powerful invaders and all you two can do and sit and laugh" They just answered with so much happiness in there voices " Yeah that maybe the case but even if your world comes to an end we can wish it and everyone who went with it back to life with the 7 Dragonballs, also we have the hyperbolic time chamber as well so it will be easy to train and to get you stronger".

I stood there confused and started to Strachan my head as I looked towards the two saiyans who might I add looked about as happy and a 5 year old with sweets I began to speak "Dragonballs? What are Dragonballs ? And also what is this time chamber you speak of I am so confused at the moment" Goku was about to speak when Vegeta interrupted him and explained it " The chamber is a place that is made for people to train and gain strength and speed and just to become more powerful. The reason is is different that training out of the chamber is because one who day out of the chamber and one whole year in the chamber so for example if you and Kakarot were to enter the chamber one day for me and the rest of the Z fighters would pass but for you it would be a whole year this is the best form or training for us" And just as he was about to start speaking again Goku interrupted him saying " The Dragonballs are 7 stared balls and each ball has it's own number of stars for example I could gather the 4 started ball and the 2 stared ball the 4 stared ball would have 4 starts and the 2 would have two. Once someone gathers all 7 balls they can call the eternal dragon Shenron who then will grant you up to 3 wishes so at least this way you can bring back all your family and friends and at the same time gain power in the chamber so you can also help out and save your friends" Then they both just smiled and looked at me and walked away then as they got to the edge of the lookout they began to fly and shoot off as I stood there confused but happier than I was before and a strange person started to talk to me "Hello I am Mr popo you are Goku's friend yes? Well come in lets get yo a room and a bed with some spare clothing and food"


	3. Vegeta's son!

Chapter 3 The son of Vegeta

I followed this Mr popo which is rather strange because I don't normally trust someone I don't know. He slowly turned around when we came to a small room with a bed and some clothing and saiyan armour. I was speechless as to how he came to get this armour because this is only made for saiyans and no saiyan can sell; or give away this armour. He began to speak but when he talked it sounded like he was in pain. "Hear you go Riku this will be your room for tonight I hope everything is okay for you just ask me if you need anything and you can go fly about if you wish you are not forced to sleep hear"

I answered with great joy in my voice but also a hint of worry for this man "Thank you Mr popo means a lot but for today I think I am going to check out the planet I will be back later" I set off in such a hurry before he could even say bye. Like a bolt of lightening I shot towards the planets floor and pulled up and started to check out the city's and towns. Starting to feel a bit hungry I stop in a city and walk into a very tall building. This building although it towered over me it was rather small compared to most buildings on my planet. I walk towards a sign that said 'CAKES4ALL' and the smell that came from the entrance was over powering. I walk into the fairly large store and take as many bags as I could and begin to walk out. Just I was about to leave I hear someone shout something with anger in his voice "STOPPP!" you have to pay for those you know. I dropped that treats and started to laugh. And turns around and said with the humorous tone in my voice "Oh really well who is going to make me I am a guest on this planet you should know how to treat guests" all of a sudden I was struck from behind by some human with a metal pole.

I started to get angry is slowly turned around and started to raise my voice "Who do you think you are really I will kill you" and then I hear a deep voice but I felt power from this voice "who the hell do you think you are stealing from poor defenceless people who work hard to make a living" I started to smile that laugh and stopped looked at this person and spoke "Who do I think I am really? I am Riki who the hell are you and leave before you get hurt"

He started to laugh and said with a strange amount of confidence in his voice "haha so depressing get out before I hurt you" I was really starting to get annoyed "Okay come on then" I began to rise my power level and he seemed startled which brought a big smile to my face

Just as I charged he transformed into that thing that Goku transformed into at this point I stopped and dropped to my knees "Who are you a saiyan" he answered with laughter in his voice and joy "Haha if you are a saiyan I will tell you something that will scare you haha you just tried to attack the son of prince Vegeta the names Trunks

haha" I could not believe what I have just done. He began to walk towards me and started talking "Hey don't worry about it my dad has told me who you are I am not going to fight you come on lets go to my house you can stay with up our house is one of the biggest in the worlds" I looked up feeling ashamed at the fact that I tried to strike my future king and began to speak "I am so so sorry lord Trunks I have dishonoured the saiyan royal blood line I must be dealt with" He smiled and powered down "Hey don't worry about it you will find that saiyans like us are easy going let's going home man come on" I started to smile "thank you master Trunks you are truly an honourable man"


	4. The end of planet Vegeta

Chapter 3 The son of Vegeta

I followed this Mr popo which is rather strange because I don't normally trust someone I don't know. He slowly turned around when we came to a small room with a bed and some clothing and saiyan armour. I was speechless as to how he came to get this armour because this is only made for saiyans and no saiyan can sell; or give away this armour. He began to speak but when he talked it sounded like he was in pain. "Hear you go Riku this will be your room for tonight I hope everything is okay for you just ask me if you need anything and you can go fly about if you wish you are not forced to sleep hear"

I answered with great joy in my voice but also a hint of worry for this man "Thank you Mr popo means a lot but for today I think I am going to check out the planet I will be back later" I set off in such a hurry before he could even say bye. Like a bolt of lightening I shot towards the planets floor and pulled up and started to check out the city's and towns. Starting to feel a bit hungry I stop in a city and walk into a very tall building. This building although it towered over me it was rather small compared to most buildings on my planet. I walk towards a sign that said 'CAKES4ALL' and the smell that came from the entrance was over powering. I walk into the fairly large store and take as many bags as I could and begin to walk out. Just I was about to leave I hear someone shout something with anger in his voice "STOPPP!" you have to pay for those you know. I dropped that treats and started to laugh. And turns around and said with the humorous tone in my voice "Oh really well who is going to make me I am a guest on this planet you should know how to treat guests" all of a sudden I was struck from behind by some human with a metal pole.

I started to get angry is slowly turned around and started to raise my voice "Who do you think you are really I will kill you" and then I hear a deep voice but I felt power from this voice "who the hell do you think you are stealing from poor defenceless people who work hard to make a living" I started to smile that laugh and stopped looked at this person and spoke "Who do I think I am really? I am Riki who the hell are you and leave before you get hurt"

He started to laugh and said with a strange amount of confidence in his voice "haha so depressing get out before I hurt you" I was really starting to get annoyed "Okay come on then" I began to rise my power level and he seemed startled which brought a big smile to my face

Just as I charged he transformed into that thing that Goku transformed into at this point I stopped and dropped to my knees "Who are you a saiyan" he answered with laughter in his voice and joy "Haha if you are a saiyan I will tell you something that will scare you haha you just tried to attack the son of prince Vegeta the names Trunks

haha" I could not believe what I have just done. He began to walk towards me and started talking "Hey don't worry about it my dad has told me who you are I am not going to fight you come on lets go to my house you can stay with up our house is one of the biggest in the worlds" I looked up feeling ashamed at the fact that I tried to strike my future king and began to speak "I am so so sorry lord Trunks I have dishonoured the saiyan royal blood line I must be dealt with" He smiled and powered down "Hey don't worry about it you will find that saiyans like us are easy going let's going home man come on" I started to smile "thank you master Trunks you are truly an honourable man"


End file.
